


Karasuno Members as Dads

by Tsukkibito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkibito/pseuds/Tsukkibito
Summary: I hope those were agreeable enough.¤~¤





	Karasuno Members as Dads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleblr/gifts).



  
Karasuno members as dads:

 **Daichi** : Dependable father. Kinda traditional and disciplinarian. Kids love him but he's the ultimate scary dad when you don't eat your veggies. Takes you fishing. Reminds you to always be polite.

 **Sugawara** : Probably spoils his kids. Gives permissions easily. "Don't tell your mom." But secretly tells the mom just to make sure. He helps kids study at night. Knows when you need a hug.

 **Tanaka** : Coolest father and the funniest. Probably has the prettiest wife. Probably marries Kiyoko. lol. Proudest family man and worships wife and does the laundry. Would scare the monsters under your bed.

 **Nishinoya** : He plays with his kids a lot when he has time. Teaches them rolling thunder. Lets kids eat ice cream at night and chocolate cake for breakfast. The type who plays with you and your friends. Loves daddy jokes but serenades mom.

 **Tsukishima** : Don't lie. Rule of the house. Takes family to amusement parks. Salaryman type dad but cooks for family. Brings cake because you got good grades. Takes teenage kid to gigs. Wakes up in the middle of the night to check on everybody. Seem strict but really proud of his kids. Probably has popular kids.

 **Yamaguchi** : Dad who takes the night shift baby duties. Reads fairytales and tucks you to bed. Asks you if you've made friends during your first school day. Tells daughter to be more proud of her freckles because she's beautiful and those were stars. Probably has twin kids.

 **Kageyama** : Probably never had kids. Or maybe one. A boy. He's the "other kid" dad. Gives wife headaches but adorable when asleep. Sleeps with kid. Tries hard to cook breakfast. Loves vacuuming. Teaches kid volleyball and competes over everything. Pretends to lose.

 **Hinata** : Wants to have ten kids. Surprisingly capable dad. Expert at changing diapers. Has mature kids that are taller than him. Gives wife flowers every morning. Noisiest house in the neighborhood. "Careful of toilets."

 **Asahi** : Teaches daughter to ride the bicycle. Cries when kid scrapes her knee after falling off the bicycle. Afraid of making wife mad. Probably the "other baby" dad. Walks dog and takes kids to the park on weekends. Goes to every dance recital and volleyball matches if he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope those were agreeable enough.  
> ¤~¤


End file.
